The present invention relates in general to sling devices to support an arm of the wearer, for example where the arm has been injured or is in a cast.
In such instances, that is where the arm has been injured and either requires restrictions for movement or where the arm is in a cast so that it is necessary to immobilize the arm to some degree, prior art slings have been utilized where the sling extends around the user's neck and where the arm then rests in the sling. Such prior art arrangements have been uncomfortable in that the brunt of the force exerted by the arm at rest is located on the neck of the user and results in tiring and muscle soreness. Such tiring and soreness occurs particularly where the patient is in a cast so that in addition to the weight of the arm the neck also supports the considerable weight of the cast. Further, prior art slings are unattractive and detract from the appearance of the wearer.
Furthermore, the prior art devices usually provide a knot or other fastener means at the top of the sling so that the adjustment, if any, is localized behind the neck of the wearer and it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, for the wearer to adjust the position of the sling as is required from time to time to change the position of the arm, to overcome fatigue which inherently occurs in the use of such slings.
No prior art device is known to provide an attractive garment which can be utilized as a sling for immobilizing an injured arm or an arm in a cast.
Further no prior art device is known which provides a means for distributing the weight of the immobilized arm, including a cast as the case may be, over the back of both shoulders of the wearer instead of the localizing the supporting force around the neck of the wearer.